Finding Love in Akito
by Desperate Fool
Summary: Akito threatens to harm Yuki and Kyo. So Tohru makes a deal with him. Will Akito get more then he bargained for? AxT
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love in Akito?

Disclaimer: Me no own no nothing? (I didn't understand that myself.)

Please be kind! This is my first fanfic! But if you must flame me, go ahead…I like fire…muhahaha…okay…just read on!

Chapter One

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Called the phone. Shigure rushed to pick it up.

"Hello? Sohma residence, Shigure Sohma speaking!" he said giggling.

"Don't ever answer the phone like that." Said a cold voice.

"Aww. Ha'ri! You suck the fun out of everything! You're a meanie!" whined Shigure.

"I need to talk to Tohru-san. Is she there?"

"You need to talk to my beloved flower? Phone calls? I knew it! You're in love with my house wife!" Shigure cried out excitedly.

The phone went quiet.

"What? You don't yell at me? You ARE in love!"

"I was struck speechless at your utter stupidity of even thinking that."

"Hold on! I'll go get the other half of your heart!"

Hatori sighed. He took this chance to think about how he ever ended up with a baka like Shigure. Then a voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Tohru?"

"Hello Hatori-san!"

"Hello Tohru."

"Shigure-san told me you needed to speak to me?"

"Yes. I need to tell you something very important. Is anyone near you?"

Tohru looked around her.

"No." she answered.

"Okay." Hatori took a deep breath. "Akito wants you to come to the main house to live with him. If you say no, he says he'll hurt Yuki and Kyo. He doesn't want anyone to know about his threat. So don't tell anyone. If you absolutely need to you can tell Shigure if he promises not to tell anyone. I suggest you don't tell them that your going to the main house. Just say you're moving out."

Tohru was speechless.

"Tohru? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes."

"I know you're scared, I promise he won't do anything bad to you."

"When do I need to come?"

"Tomorrow."  
"S-so soon?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay H-Hatori-san. It's n-not your fault." She sounded like she was choking back tears.

"I need to go okay?"

"Of course."

Tohru ran to her room and cried on her pillow and thought.

'What does he want from me?' she thought.

Tohru quickly dried her eyes and gained control.

'I can't tell them if I start crying. I'll tell Shigure.'

"Shigure?" Tohru knocked on his door.

"Come on my flower."

Tohru opened the door and walked inside. Shigure seeing she was in distress, stopped teasing her.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Shigure gasped. "Why?"  
"I have to go to the main house tomorrow. Akito wants me there. If I don't he says he'll hurt Yuki and Kyo."

Shigure's eyes were now as large as saucers and his jaw dropped down. (Like this OO except his mouth was hanging open.)

"I'm not sure how to tell them so it won't hurt them as much."

Shigure came back to his senses. "I suggest you pretend to be mad at them. Then they'll hate you so they won't feel as much pain."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm so sorry. When are you telling them?"

"Tonight."

Tohru went down to start dinner. When it was ready she called everyone down to eat. She had decided to go with Shigure's advice and do the 'acting thing.' When everyone had started eating, she announced the news.

"Everyone?"

"Yes?" asked the three Sohmas.

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" cried Kyo as he spat his food all over Shigure's face. Shigure pretended to look too shocked to talk. (Of course only Tohru knew he was only pretending.) Yuki looked frozen.

"Honda-san? Did you just say your leaving?"

"YES! I HATE YOU ALL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LIVE HERE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU MISERABLE THINGS THAT CAN HARDLY BE CALLED HUMANS! YOU'RE ALL JUST SO WEIRD! TURNING INTO ANIMALS?" She tried to stalk out of the room when Kyo and Yuki grabbed her wrists.

"You can't possibly mean that." Said Kyo desperately.

"But I do!" She said angrily.

"Then why are you crying Honda-san?" asked Yuki coldly. Tohru hadn't even realized she was.

"Why do you think? Do you know how much you've done to my mental health? Do you know how much I suffered in disgust of you three?"

"I don't believe you." said Kyo trying hard not to believe.

"Well, start believing. I'm leaving tomorrow." Said Tohru in a cold whisper. Tohru tried to break free of their grasps.

"Why Honda-san?"

"Did you really think that I could live on the streets?"

Yuki's anger was taking over. 'I thought she would be different then the rest of them. Why?' All of the sudden Yuki had flashbacks of their moments together. Planting strawberries together, her laughter it was painful to think it was all fake. Then Yuki's anger took over and he slapped Tohru across the face. The slap was so hard you could already see it swelling and the punctures where Yuki's nails pierced Tohru's cheek. The blood drops were gliding down like tear drops and yet she didn't cry out in pain but looked down.

"Yuki!" cried Shigure.

"You bitch!" he spat and walked to his room.

Okay, sorta cliffy. SORRY, PLEASE PRESS THE PERDY BUTTON!

By the way, do you peoples want a lemon in the next chappy? It's more of a rape scene between Akito and Tohru! gasp If you do, please send me one or give me tips!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I love you all!

throws everyone kisses

readers with sharp pointy objects threaten to throw them at Lil Devil 66

Eh? Okay, then…on with the story?

readers put the very sharp pointy objects away

**Attention! Okay, I decided not to put a lemon in. (I love lemons! ….the yellow sour fruit, not the…symbol of it.) But there is a bit of kissing, but absolutely no lemons! **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, my dad put up this spyware thing and I can't access fanfiction on my computer anymore, so I'm asking my friend to update it for me on her computer. You know who you are! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Disclaimer: Damn, I thought I could've gotten away with it! rambles on while the police carry her off in chains.

Chapter Two

"Good bye Tohru." Called Shigure behind her. She went riding in the taxi. He was the only one who said good-bye. Yuki didn't want to face her and yet he found himself watching her go through the window. Kyo also watched from the roof. He forced back tears.

'I knew it! She thought I was a monster when she saw me. Selfish Bitch! She doesn't care about anyone but herself.'

'You can't really blame her can you?' asked a small voice in his head.

'No. But I hoped she'd be different.' He said defeated.

'Cats are cursed to never find love…did you really think Tohru loved you?'

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.

Akito's POV

"So you've come." I said with a cold, spine-chilling voice.

"Yes." She said bowing her head.

"Follow me."

She did as she was told. I led her into my room.

Normal POV

Akito shut the door as Tohru came in. Then he did something that surprised her… he kissed her. He had stolen her first kiss. Tohru pushed Akito away; he was so surprised that he stumbled backwards. He was angry and he went toward her again.

"You will obey me. Kiss me." He hissed in her ear.

Tohru made no motion to do so.

"I guess you want me to hurt Kyo and Yuki then?" he smiled but it was cold and sinister.

"NO! Please! I'll do anything. Just don't hurt them please!" Tohru pleaded.

"You'll have to do more then beg silly girl!"

"Please I'll do anything!" She was crying now.  
"Then you'll do anything and you won't resist correct?" he smiled again.

"Yes but please don't hurt them."

"Very well. But do something I don't like and I promise there be hell to pay."

"Yes." She bowed her head.

"Now, kiss me."  
Tohru had fear in her eyes. Her waves stank of it. But she did what she was told. Akito started to kiss her back.

"Open your mouth." Hissed Akito. Tohru opened her mouth and Akito explored her mouth. The kisses grew more and more passionate. Tohru moaned but not in pain but pleasure. Akito laughed.

"We will continue later." Akito smirked. "Get out, and ask the servants for your room." Tohru bowed and left the room.

Tohru touched her swollen lips. The sweet, warm sensation lingered on her tongue.

The next day!

"Akito, the other Sohmas in the main house are starting to hear about Tohru." Said Hatori calmly and emotionlessly.

"Well, Hatori. What do you think I should do?" asked Akito mocking him. Hatori said nothing.

"Tell them, that Tohru has decided to stay with me from now on. Make sure Yuki and Kyo hear." Hatori bowed his head and left. As he was leaving, he saw Tohru. She quickly ran to him. She put on a bright smile.

"Good morning, Hatori-san." (A/n is that right? Hatori-_san_?")

"Good morning, Tohru."

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if I am allowed to speak with the other Sohmas in the main house?"  
"Yes, you may. But I suggest you do not tell them about your relationship with Akito. The others would not take it very well."

"Thank you, Hatori-san!"

Sorry! This is a short chappie, but I promise to write much more next time!

Press the perdy button! You cannot resist its charm!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fruits Baskets

Oh, there are pairings at the bottom! Vote for your favorite

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

It had been more than a week since Tohru had moved in. She still went to school. She tried to avoid Kyo and Yuki. They certainly didn't pay any attention to her! Tohru felt so ashamed when she saw Yuki's eyes. When she first met him, they were filled with loneliness. Later on, warmth. But now…they were cold and angry.

She walked "home" by herself. She thought about walking together with Yuki and Kyo. She missed those days horribly.

'I wonder if I'll ever get to talk to them again?'

"Tohru!"

"Momiji!" It was her favorite little bunny. (Wow…thought of a new meaning right there. Ack! The hentai police! RUN!)

"How are you Tohru?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm happy!" he exclaimed. Because she was isolated at the main house, Momiji kept her company. Occasionally, Haru would come and give her a cold stare. Apparently, he heard about Tohru and Yuki.

"Tohru!" called Hatori.

"Hatori-san!"

"Tohru, Akito calls for you."

"Oh, okay." Tohru looked down. She didn't want to meet Akito right now. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she just couldn't help it.

'I should be grateful! Akito-sama has given me a place to live, food, and clothes! I should be grateful! But why do I feel so sad? I miss Yuki and Kyo. I even miss Shigure-san's embarrassing comments!'

"Sorry Momiji. I have to go now."

"It's okay Tohru. It's not your fault anyway."

"Bye Momiji! I'll see you later."

"Bye Tohru!" Momiji happily waved good-bye and trotted off to his own room.

"Ah…so you have finally come."

"I'm sorry that I took so long. I was playing wi-"

"Silence! From now on, I do not care what you are doing. You will come to me immediately when I call you. Do you understand?" asked Akito with a chilling voice that sent shivers down Tohru's spine.

"Yes."

"You will address me as Akito-sama."

"Yes, Akito-sama."

"Good. If you are good to me, I shall make sure that Yuki and Kyo are safe. After all, they love me. They _all_ love me. They don't care about you."

Tohru blinked back some tears.

"What is so special about you? You are even pretty. You are just some worthless, homeless school girl who has nothing better to do than corrupt my family!"  
"No!" Tohru quickly put her hand to silence her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Tohru just bowed her head. Akito got up from his futon and went up to Tohru. He put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head. Soon her innocent chocolate brown eyes met with his cold purple ones.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question. Now…what did you say?"

"I-I said 'no.'"

"And why do you think that?" Akito was slightly amused. Not everyone would speak against him. After all, he was the head of the family. His word was law. He was God.

"I-I only tried to help. I didn't mean to do anything bad."

"And what, pray tell, did you try to do to help?"

"I tried to warm their hearts."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because their eyes were so lonely." Akito's eyes narrowed.

"And _why_ would you think that." Tohru bowed her head again. Akito backhanded her. Tohru landed on the floor with a soft thud. She threw her head up to meet his eyes. They were filled with a dark rage. His eyes darkened until they were a close shade to black.

"I told you to answer me when I ask you a question! Why do you think they are lonely?" yelled Akito.

"B-because you d-don't love them enough." Whispered Tohru.

"You insolent wench! How dare you say so? I love them very much! I love them all, and they love me!" roared Akito. "Is this how you treat your hosts? I gave you a home, new clothes, and food! And this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama. I did what you asked. I don't like to lie."

"Silence! Get out! And call Hatori! You are stressing me out! Well? What are you waiting for? OUT!" Tohru scrambled onto her feet and ran out the door. She ran to Hatori's room.

"Tohru?"

"Hatori-san!"

"Why are you crying?" Tohru hadn't even realized this. She put her hand to her face and saw some red blood and a clear liquid.

"Tohru, What happened to your face? Are you hurt?" Hatori asked. He was a bit concerned.

"Um…no! I just…fell down the stairs. They are really steep and-"

"Tohru…we don't have any stairs in this house."

"Uh…" Tohru quickly dug into her mind, "Um…well. I meant the little ones! Um, when I was going to my room. I stumbled and fell. You know me, Hatori-san, I'm always so clumsy." Tohru blushed in embarrassment.

Hatori sighed. He knew she wasn't tell the truth, but he let it go.

"Well, let me look at it."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"You have to go to Akito-sama. He called for you."

Hatori sighed, once again. "Okay, but I'm going to check you when I'm done okay?"

"Okay."

"Wash it out and put a bandage on it for now."

"Okay." Tohru was all bubbly now. Talking to Hatori-san always made her feel better. (Both physically and mentally.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's another one of them "short" chappies. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I kinda had a LOT of schoolwork to do. Well, this WILL be an Akito/Tohru pairing. I have decided that Akito will NOT rape her. And who is going to end up with the two young bachelors?

Yuki x ?

Kyo x Kagura?

Kyo x Yuki? (Although I am usually against yaoi, if you really want it. I will give it to you. And if you want a more intimate yaoi…you have to vote!)

Kyo x ?

Hatori x ? (Or should he remain single?)

And there is also Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, Ayame, and Shigure. Or should they remain single? VOTE! Do any of you want a side story of Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame?


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Love in Akito

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my underwear! Mmm…panties.

I am so sorry! But most of the reviewers wanted a non-rape…I'm sorry! But…I will include a lemon! And some of you have asked for the threesome (Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure) to have a threesome. That will be another story! I am working on it right now! Well, not exactly _right_ now…but you get what I mean right? Why am I using 'right' so many times?

**I will not update until I have at least 65 reviews…no, I do not care if anybody reviews more than one time. I am sorry, but I want to reach my goal of 100…yes…I am one of _those_ girls.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Akito thought for a long time. What was he going to do with that…mind-tormenting girl? Every time he thought about her gave her a headache. Jesus Christ! How could she be so bubbly to everyone else but him?

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, Momiji…I think I'm going to go visit Akito."

"No! You can't!" the happy little child suddenly turned sad.

"I have to apologize to him."

"Why?" his eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"Hmm…I'm not sure I am going to tell you!" Tohru put her hand to her chin and stroked it, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Ppplllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee" (That was 'please' if any of you were wondering.) Tohru giggled.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

Now, even though Tohru was beyond naïve, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to ruin his day with her thoughts.

"Well, I told him that…"

"Yes? Yes? YES?" Momiji was jumping around like a bunny. (Yes! The pun was intended! MUHAHAHA!) Tohru giggled at his impatience.

"I told him… that he smelled like fish."

"That was all?"

"Yep."

"Well, you should apologize. Fish doesn't smell very good."

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Tohru!"

"Bye!"

Tohru inhaled deeply. No going back now. She exhaled and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" barked Akito.

"Um, it is Tohru! I have come to apologize. I have even brought you food."

There was a small moment of silence before Akito answered. "Come in."

"Um…I'd like to say that I'm very sorry for my actions yesterday. I would like you to know that I am very grateful to you. I mean, you have given me a place to stay, new clothes, and food. I'd like to thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Akito looked at the tray of food suspiciously.

"You eat it first."

"Um…but it was meant for you."

"I said, eat it." Tohru cautiously took the chopsticks and took a bite. Although it she had made it herself, she still found it delicious. She chewed and swallowed. Akito's eyes drilled into her head. She seriously thought that her head would fall off if his eyes didn't move.

"Um…do you want me to feed you?"

"I can feed myself." He snapped. "How am I supposed to eat without chopsticks?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Here you go." Tohru handed him hers. Akito looked at it with disgust.

"You expect me to share your chopsticks? You could give me some disease."

"I'm sorry. I'll get you some new ones." Tohru scrambled off to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Akito wondered how he could torture the little schoolgirl.

"Here you go. Brand new chopsticks! All washed and clean!" Tohru smiled and handed Akito the chopsticks.

"On the second thought. I feel ill. You feed me."

"Um." Tohru blushed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You offered…"

"Um, of course. What would you like to eat?" Tohru asked while getting closer to Akito.

"I don't know. Feed me what you like."

"Oh, what about this?" Tohru picked up some insert food here . Akito chewed thoughtfully. It wasn't that bad. Judging the bubbly schoolgirl he thought it would've tasted awful. But it really wasn't that bad.

"What is this?"

"It is insert food here ."

"Give me some more." Tohru picked some more and fed Akito. The rest of the night was the same.

"From now on, you will cook my foods."

"Really?"

"What? Do you not want to pay back your host by cooking him food?"

"No, of course not! I would be honored but-"

"Good, that's what I thought. And you will dine with me every dinner. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am tired. Leave. And tell Hatori to come."

"Okay. Good night Akito-sama. Pleasant dreams."

Review if you want another chappie! Okay…well some people say that they can't stand the Kyo x Kagura pairing…and others _want_ this pairing.

I have decided that Kyo will **not** end up with Kagura…sorry.

Someone suggested a triangle. (Or maybe a quadrangle…) Anyone else? Polls are still open!

Yuki x Kyo- 1

Akito x Tohru x Yuki x Kyo – 0

Okay, for the triangles and the quadrangles…**the definite pairing will be Akito and Tohru**. No, I will **not** have Tohru fall in love with Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, or anybody else besides Akito. Sorry if this offends anyone. If you want, I could have one-sided love between Yuki and Tohru or Kyo and Tohru. Is this a good compromise?

Does anyone want Hatori to fall in love with someone?

Does anyone want Hatori to be gay? Bisexual?


	5. Chapter 5

Well, you have quenched my need of 65 reviews...congrats...here's another one of them short chappies. Writers block alert

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own my underwear?

------------------------------------

Chapter Five

"Airi!"

"Yes, Akito-sama?"

"Send for Tohru. Tell her that I want my dinner right now."

"Of course."

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Airi?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Akito-sama would like his dinner now."

"Oh! Okay!" Tohru smiled and skipped to the kitchens. She carefully set the tray up and carried it to Akito-sama's room.

"Akito-sama! It is Tohru with your dinner! May I come in?"

"Yes, yes! Come in!" he barked impatiently. He has already waited ten minutes. Tohru came in quietly with the tray of food and set it beside Akito. Akito picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. He chewed carefully, never taking his eyes off the girl. He gave her a once-over. She really wasn't that bad looking. She had full breasts with long desirable legs. Her heart-shaped face was smiling as usual. She had long eyelashes with bright brown eyes. Akito shook his head.

'What am I thinking? It's just a revolting schoolgirl. Hmm…but I could have some fun with this.' Akito swallowed his food.

"Feed me."

"Um, what would you like to eat?"

"Water."

"Um, okay." Tohru quickly poured a glass of water. She held it up to Akito's mouth.

"Not like that wench. Mouth feed me."

"Um…" Suddenly Akito took the glass of water and filled up his mouth with it. Then he slammed his lips and against Tohru's and filled her mouth with the sweet liquid.

"That is how you mouth feed. Now go." Tohru left the room dazed. She put her hand to her slightly swollen lips. She could still feel Akito's lips against hers. Despite his cold demeanor, his lips were so warm. Tohru could not help but to think about her first kiss with Akito. It was a bit harsh; she wondered what it would feel like if they had actually shared a real kiss full of love and compassion. Tohru blushed and slapped herself lightly.

"You're just thinking silly thoughts Tohru! Why would he want to kiss you?" she asked herself.

------------------------------------------------

With the other Sohmas!

During the time that Tohru had left, the house was completely out of order. You couldn't see the floor again.

"You damn rat! Get back here!"

"You are just a stupid cat."

"My HOUSE!"

Shigure thought for a long time until he came to a decision.

"Yuki, Kyo! I need to talk to you."

"About what, you perverted dog?"

"It's about Tohru."

"I don't want anything to do with that little bitch." Yelled Kyo. Yuki didn't say anything, but Shigure could tell that he agreed.

"What if I were to tell you that Tohru's behavior was a setup?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki. His attention was now solely on Shigure.

"Well, you said that you didn't want anything to do with her…so I'll just keep it to myself." Teased Shigure. He turned around and started to leave when Yuki and Kyo grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell. Us. Right. Now."

"Well, Hatori called and said that Akito-"

"I knew it! It's always Akito!" screamed Kyo.

"Yes, well…he wanted our little flower to go stay with him at the main house."

"Why would she agree?" asked Yuki. It was slowly starting to make sense now.

"Well…I shouldn't be telling you this."

"TELL US!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Shigure put his hands up in a sad attempt of defense. "Well, he said that if Tohru didn't come…he'd hurt you." Realization struck them both in the heart.

'She…she…was trying to protect us all this time.' Thought Yuki.

"Why didn't she just tell us? God! She's so stupid!"

"Well, Akito said not to tell anyone about the threat."

"Then why was she so mad at us?"

"She came to me for advice."

"Wait a minute. You knew! And you didn't tell us?"

"Well, anyway…my little flower came to me for advice and I told her my ingenious plan! I told her to pretend to be very mad at you so the impact wouldn't hurt so much. She is a really good actress isn't she? I almost fell for it myself. Hey? Where did they go? Uh oh! Akito's going to be mad! Might as well enjoy freedom. Now, if I were ice cream…where would I be?"

Sort of a cliffy! Yay! Cliffies! Yes, I do love non-real words.

Please please please review! Okay! Now, I shall not update unless I get…80 reviews. I feel so spoiled. You all have been spoiling me! But I feel so happy! Throws kisses everywhere

Okay! I have decided that Hatori will not be gay or bi! But I will write a different one-shot about the threesome having a threesome. And I have decided love polygons for all! Lots of love!

Lil Devil 66


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hmmm…I…Own…My…um…um…what do I own if I don't even own my underwear?

**I'd like to thank all of those who review…because you've spoiled me! Thank you! I would like 100 reviews for the next chappie! Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Six

Tohru went outside to find that it was snowing! She saw little Momiji running towards her.

"Tohru! It's snowing!" cried the over-energetic little bunny.

"Yes! It is! Isn't it very pretty?" Momiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you know that no two snowflakes are exactly alike?" asked Tohru. She gazed in admiration at the tiny little crystals falling from the sky.

"Really?"

"Yes! My Mom told me when I was little."

"But there must be a gazillion of them!"

"I know! It's amazing that none of them are exactly alike."

"But how do you know?"

"Well, I think that scientists, researchers, and even philosophers worked together for years. They did studies in Canada, which is a country in North America. After researching and researching, they found something and it led to this conclusion." (A/n I'm not sure if this is true. I…guessed. I'm a FRAUD!) She looked over at Momiji to find him looking confused. His eyes were like mini-swirls. His drooling mouth was open. She giggled and snapped her fingers to try to get him out of this state.

"Wha-what happened?" asked a dazed Momiji.  
"Um, you passed out from the confusion."

"Oh…well, isn't time for you to go feed Akito his dinner?" Tohru glanced at her watch.

"Oh my GOODNESS! It is! I'm so sorry Momiji! But I have to go!" She waved goodbye and ran towards the kitchen. She quickly got out the food and placed it on the tray. Then she ran out to Akito-sama's room.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry! I was talking to Momiji about snow, that I-"

"Am I really less important that Momiji?"

"Oh no! I just uh-"

"If you are late because of that boy one more time, I will no longer allow you to see him. Do I make myself clear?"

Tohru bowed her head in defeat. "Yes Akito-sama." She felt like a child again. She was lost in thought when she heard a voice.

"You may leave. I wish to spend this dinner alone." Tohru bowed and got up…but when she was walking out the door, she slammed against the wall… again. She fell backwards in shock and landed on her butt. She put one hand to her tailbone and the other to her head. She felt something warm and liquidy and found that she was bleeding. In her state of panic, she completely forgot about Akito-sama until she heard a soft chuckle. She looked over to find that he was very much amused.

"You should really watch out. You might not be so lucky the next time." Tohru was shocked. Was Akito-sama really concerned for her well-being? None-the-less, she bowed again and left the room. She walked to Hatori-san's room and knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" asked an irritated male voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Hatori-san! I…uh…well, I kinda walked into a wall again."

"Oh, it's you! I thought you were someone else. Please, come in. I will look at your cut." Tohru came inside and sat down. This was now a normal routine for her.

Hatori-san 'tsk'ed at her. "Tohru! How many times do I have to tell you? No thinking and walking at the same time. You're going to get seriously injured one day."

"I'm sorry. I just get lost in my thoughts."

Hatori sighed. This was about the tenth time she had come by because she was thinking and walking at the same time. She has tripped over logs, people, flowers, shoes, stepping-stones, and rocks. Or she bumped into walls, people, or the door.

The Next Day 

"I'm sorry Tohru. But you cannot enter."

"Why not Airi?"  
"Akito-sama has gotten a fever. Hatori-san doesn't wish anyone else to get sick."

"But even Akito-sama has to eat."

"Akito-sama is resting." Replied Airi. She was starting to get impatient with this girl's stubbornness. "Why don't you come back during lunchtime. Akito-sama should be awake around then."  
"Okay." Tohru hung her head in defeat and took the tray of food away. "Hmm…if Akito-sama has a fever, he should eat some soup! But what kind of soup would he want? Hmm…I should ask Hatori-san."

"Hatori-san?" she quietly knocked on his door again.

"Tohru? Did you walk into something again?"

"No."

"Trip?"

"No. I have a question."  
"Oh. Okay, come in."

"When a person is sick, what kind of soup should he or she drink?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Hatori-san curiously. Tohru could feel some heat rising to her cheeks.

"Um, well…Akito-sama is sick, so I thought I should make him some soup to make him feel better. But now that I think about it, it is a rather stupid idea…I'll be going now."  
"Nonsense Tohru. I think it is a great idea."

"Really?"

Hatori felt the tips of his lips curling upward into a very itty-bitty smile. This girl was so amusing. In many ways, she was still a child. "Yes Tohru, I do."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"I think you should make him some vegetable soup. It should do him some good."

"Okay!" she smiled widely, showing her straight teeth. "I have to go shopping now! I'll be back later! Thank you so much Hatori-san!"

She hummed while she carried the two grocery bags into the estate. She walked into the kitchen when she was met with a huge surprise. Her hands grew sweaty as they dropped the grocery bags, dumping all of the soup broth and the vegetables on the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. It was Yuki and Kyo.

(A/n I was originally going to stop it here, but I will be kind!)

Yuki was the first to speak. "Honda-san. We need to talk."

Inside, Tohru was breaking down. _Why are they here? What do they want? What do I do? I have to act angry! I have to be angry for them! I have to do this for them! They are depending on me!_

"What are you doing here?" asked Tohru coldly.

"We need to talk to you." Replied Yuki. His eyes seemed to beg out toward her.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do something right now, so if you would leave-"

"We know about everything Tohru!" Kyo interrupted. Tohru froze.

"I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Honda-san, we know about Akito's threat."

"I'm sorry. But I'm here on my own free will. Now if you will excuse me." Tohru walked past them, but Yuki and Kyo grasped her hands.

"Please…let me go." She pleaded.

"Why are you doing this? We can take care of ourselves! You're being so…so…stupid!" cried Kyo.

"Please, just let me go. Just go home." She cried.

"Honda-san, we can work this out."

"Can't you see?" she sobbed, "I'm doing this for you! So please…just go."

"Just let us talk to you."

"I…I…can't. I have to make soup for Akito-sama…"

"SOUP?" yelled Kyo. "You're making him soup? What is wrong with you? You're so stupid!"

"What is going on here?" asked an intruding voice.

"Akito-sama!" exclaimed Tohru.

"We know all about your plot! Let Tohru go!" demanded Kyo. Akito looked at Tohru. But she shook her head violently.

"No! They don't know what they're talking about."

"Hmm…really? Do you remember our agreement? Did you go against me?"

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Well, why don't we ask them?" Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo with pleading eyes. Those shining brown orbs begged them to pretend that they didn't know.

"Yuki, Kyo? Do you know why Tohru is here?" asked Akito. His tone was almost daring them to defy him.

"Yes. We know all about your sickening plan. Let her go."

"Does this impudent little girl matter that much to you? Eh, Kyo? Even your own mother hated you! How could you think that this ugly girl could even think about liking you? And you! Yuki, do you want me to put you in confinement? You'll be all alone in darkness! Insanity slowly creeping into your mind."

"Please! Akito-sama! Please! Stop! Please, punish me instead!"

Akito gave a bark of laughter. This girl really was amusing.

"You really want to take the punishment of these two?" asked Akito. He walked to the girl and played with a piece of her hair.

"No! Tohru! Don't do it!"

"Silence! The girl will decide on her own! So Tohru, what will you do? Who will I punish? It's all up to you. Yourself…or these little cowards?"

"I…want you to punish me. You can do whatever you want to me. Just let Yuki and Kyo go…please."

"Okay. Yuki, Kyo…leave." Yuki and Kyo balled their fists.

"Honda-san." Tohru turned around so they could not see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please…just go." She whispered.

"I'll get you for this Akito!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! It's me! Yeah…well…please review! The drama is getting started! Yeah…well, vote on your pairings!

Yuki/Kyo/Akito/Tohru

Yuki/Kyo/Akito/Tohru/Hatori

Yuki/Akito/Tohru

Yuki/Akito/Tohru/Hatori

**Yeah, the list goes on! And so far…Hatori is neither gay nor bi. (Yay!) And, Kyo will not be with Kagura**

**And a lot of people wanted Kyo/Yuki... If that's not your style...REVIEW! Lots of love!**


End file.
